


Ill Kept Secrets

by Snowpants_Ninja



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 69ing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Artist Clarke, F/F, Lawyer Lexa, Messy bottom Clarke, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Squirting, Top Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowpants_Ninja/pseuds/Snowpants_Ninja
Summary: Lexa accidentally finds Clarke's fun stash of porn and sex toys. Naughtiness ensues.*This is my first time writing smut, so if it is terrible I apologize. Female on female, use of a strap on and light anal play.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well that escalated quickly...

It was another normal Friday evening. After a long week studying for her bar exam, Lexa found herself on her way to Clarke's apartment to binge watch movies or shows on Netflix and eat Thai food. Clarke herself had been busy working on her latest artwork for an upcoming gala her mother was hosting for the hospital she ran as it would be part of the silent auction. Waltzing in with goods in her hand, Lexa is met with the sight of Clarke sitting pensively on her couch. Her hair is pulled back, exposing her neck. She is wearing a paint stained shirt, leggings and ridiculous (yet adorable) Wookie slippers. Lexa pauses a moment and takes in the sight of her friend she has been madly in love with since she can remember.

Clarke notices the delicious aroma of Thai curry before she realizes that Lexa is there. Even without looking, she can feel the gaze of her friend and wonders if she will ever be brave enough to tell Lexa that she's head over heels in love with her. They are both so different but meant to be together she feels. Lexa is the voice of reason and sanity while Clarke wears her heart on her sleeve and acts on impulse. She turns, smiling "I can feel you staring Woods and if you don't come in our food will get cold and we won't get through the marathon of movies I want to watch."

Lexa laughs "You're just hungry Griffin. You're covered in paint, you haven't showered and I'm guessing you have only drank tea today instead of eating anything." She knew Clarke well and was sure that the blonde was neglecting her health getting caught up in painting. 

Waltzing into the living room, Lexa placed the bag of takeout on the table before removing her shoes and settling down on the couch next to Clarke. 

"So which marathon are we having tonight?" Secretly, the green eyed brunette hoped for a sex marathon but would have hated to ruin the friendship she had developed with Clarke. 

"I'm feeling for some space badassery along with a bit of a scare. Tonight my friend we watch Alien, Aliens and Alien 3." She didn't tell Lexa that the reason she feels like watching Ripley tonight is because there was something about her that reminded Clarke of her stunning soon-to-be lawyer friend. Pining over Sigourney Weaver for a change would help her quell the sexual frustration she felt over wanting Lexa to touch her. 

"Tell you what, I'll plate our dinner and you can run and grab my Blu Ray copies of the movies. Spare bedroom closet, second shelf from the bottom."

Lexa nodded and stood, walking towards the spare bedroom as Clarke stood as well and went to grab them plates and a couple of glasses of Perrier water. As she was grabbing the plates she suddenly remembered that she had found a box in her other closet that was filled with non-friend appropriate movies and other items of sexual nature she had purchased on impulse in the event she ever told Lexa how she felt. She had left that same box on the same shelf where her most prized movies were. Clarke's inner voice screamed in frustration, asking her brain why it didn't remember this vital bit of information earlier. She ran hoping to catch Lexa before the box was found. 

At that exact same moment down the hall, Lexa had opened the closet already and found the box. Opening it to find what she assumed would be the Alien series she was greeted instead with a pile of lesbian porn. Starring mainly brunettes. Some with green eyes. There wasn't just porn though. There was a strap on dildo complete with a harness and a bottle of untouched lube. She swallowed thickly and heard footsteps go by.

Clarke, upon seeing Lexa investigating the box decided to continue running straight to the bathroom. "Sorry Lex, just have to pee, I did drink a lot of tea after all!" Clarke was flustered and hoped that Lexa would ignore her porn stash and they could pretend like nothing happened.

There were one of two things that were about to happen next. Either Lexa could pretend she saw nothing or she could take a chance on Clarke being interested in getting together with her. Lexa Woods did not graduate at the top of her class in law school by not taking the chances she was presented with. Tonight would be her night to go all in. She proceeded to go back to the living room, popped one of the porn films into the Blu Ray and started watching it.

Clarke returned from the bathroom, grabbed the plates and their water. She almost dropped everything as soon as she saw what Lexa was watching. It was her favourite of her guilty pleasures since the lady who starred in it beared a stark resemblance to Lexa herself. In it, the star CEO roughly takes charge of her new coworker first eating her out and then fucking her with a strap on. "Um, Lexa, what are you doing?" Clarke felt her pussy clench and tried to ignore her favourite porn on her not so small tv.

Instead of responding verbally, Lexa removed the plates and water from Clarke's hands, placing them carefully on the table before proceeding to teasingly unbutton her shirt, smirking smugly at Clarke before responding.

"Miss Griffin, I am a woman of facts and would argue that you want me to fuck you. Firstly, you send me to find some movies to watch knowing full well that I was about to find your porn stash. Secondly, I find said stash complete with an unused sex toy that looks oddly like the one displayed currently on your tv. Finally, the porn star looks a lot like me. Is it true Miss Griffin that you find some resemblance between the wearer of said sex toy and myself? Do you fantasize of what it would feel like for me to take you?" By the time she finished, her shirt was fully unbuttoned, exposing her delicious abs to Clarke.

"I... um, shit. FUCK. Lexa. You weren't supposed to find that." Clarke stammered, trying but failing to keep her eyes locked with Lexa's instead letting them roam greedily over her friend's body.

"That isn't what I asked." Lexa responded, stepping forward to lean and whisper in Clarke's ear "Do you fantasize of what it would be like for me to take you? To make you cum over and over? To ruin you for everyone else? To cuff you to that gorgeous bed of yours and fuck you sensless with the unused strap on until neither of us can move any more?" By this point Lexa knew that Clarke wanted her and she would wait no longer to deny the sexual attraction they shared.

Clarke shuddered in anticipation and answered breathily "Fuck yes. Lexa. Please."

Lexa didn't hesitate to push Clarke onto the couch and remove her shirt entirely exposing her ridiculously toned arms to match her abs. Clarke's brain short circuited as she let out a wanting moan at the sight of her best friend topless.

Lexa straddled Clarke before grabbing her roughly and kissing her passionately. She slowly traced her hands down Clarke's sides to her waist before bringing them up again and squeezing her breasts. Clarke arched into the touch, craving everything that Lexa had to give. She opened her mouth to allow Lexa's tongue to roam, the first touch of their tongues eliciting moans from both.

Lexa moved Clarke's hair away from her neck as they continued to kiss before tilting her head to the side and beginning to suck on Clarke's pulse point. She bit down roughly to claim Clarke, eliciting a strong groan of pleasure. They paused momentarily to rid Clarke of her paint stained shirt. Lexa growled as she saw that the blonde was braless, forgetting that she preferred to paint that way. She dove in to caress one breast with her hand while her mouth found Clarke's aroused nipple. Sucking again before biting down more gently this time, Lexa felt her own throb of need course through her body. 

She needed Clarke to come undone because of her. She wanted to watch her face as she came. She wanted to make her scream her name. Tonight she would show Clarke Griffin why her undergrad school nickname was The Commander. She had long since abandoned the days of one time hook ups and trail of broken hearts she left when her presence was no more after dawn. But deep down, her sexual prowess remained and had longed for Clarke to be the one to yield to her in bed. Lexa also longed for more but that conversation was for another time. Now was the time for lust and love would come later since it was there before just buried within them both. 

Lexa moved her mouth to Clarke's other nipple while teasingly touching her other breast before sliding her hand down Clarke's stomach towards her pants. She felt Clarke's heartbeat increase and heard her breath hitch. Pausing teasingly, Lexa idly drew patterns on Clarke's stomach, removed her mouth from her nipple and gazed into the blonde's aroused eyes.

"Tonight you are mine Clarke. I am going to make you come harder than you ever have before. Tell me, did any of your previous lovers succeed in making you squirt? If not you are in for a treat. If so, then my ability will be far more pleasurable than theirs was. Now get me to your bedroom and grab the strap on and harness so I can fuck you properly."

Clarke practically came at Lexa's words alone before nodding vigorously, quickly pushing Lexa off of her she grabbed the strap on, harness and lube "I'm not doubting your ability to make me come Lex, the lube is for my ass which you are also going to claim." Two could play at this game. 

It was Lexa's turn to moan at the thought of fingering Clarke's tight asshole while she also fucked her from behind with the strap on. They kissed again before stumbling towards the bedroom. Clarke proceeded to shut the door and tossed the strap on onto the bed. As she went to remove her pants Lexa, who had stripped entirely revealing her long, tanned legs and neatly trimmed pussy to Clarke, stopped her before she could take them off.

"Those are mine to remove Clarke." She stated dominantly before showing off her strength by picking Clarke up and carrying her to bed. Clarke's legs wrapped around Lexa's back and they resumed passionately making out. Lexa could feel Clarke's need on her stomach as it had seeped through her pants. Wait, Clarke wasn't wearing any underwear either, Lexa sucked on Clarke's tongue at the thought. She could smell how much Clarke wanted her so she leaned back before ridding her blonde goddess of the last offending garment between them and glorious, life-altering sex.

Lexa's breath hitched at the sight of Clarke's glistening and throbbing pussy. The muscles of the blonde's legs quivered in pleasure as Lexa proceeded to lick up the right side of one leg, stopping at the hip, marking a sensitive spot only a lover has access to.

"Lexaaaaa please don't stop. Take me however you have to take me but I need to come. Then after I make you come in my mouth we can start all over again, if you aren't too tired." Clarke knew that Lexa must be just as needy as she was now but issued a veiled challenge nonetheless to which Lexa laughed "Clarke you have no idea what I am capable of. Your wish in this instance is my command."

Lexa marked Clarke's hip again and reached her hand up to drag her fingers teasingly through soaked folds. She purposely made sure Clarke was looking as she sucked the arousal off her fingers. Clarke couldn't stand the sight, her brow furrowed as her eyes closed in pleasure and she screamed "LEXA JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!"

Lexa chuckled before plunging two of her wer fingers into Clarke. She used her free hand to tweak Clarke's nipple and lowered her mouth to Clarke's pussy, drawing her lips in gently before swirling her tongue to spread the arousal seeping from her around.

"Oh my god Lexa, fuck baby, move your fingers. Slide them in and out of me then add a third so you can stretch me out for the strap on."

Lexa was not used to be given instructions in bed. She did however feel her own need seeping out of her pussy and onto her leg as she looked up at Clarke who gazed at her with want. She wanted nothing more than to see Clarke come undone. Slowly she began pumping her fingers in and out of Clarke's tight pussy. She added a third as requested before diving back in with her mouth, licking around her lover's excited clit before sucking it in her mouth and curling her fingers as she pulled out of Clarke's now soaked pussy.

The moan that ripped from Clarke was primal. Lexa's pulse quickened as she doubled her efforts to make Clarke come undone. Her fingers made a sloshing sound each time they entered and exited Clarke, she felt Clarke's clit trembling in her mouth and as she bit down gently, she curled her fingers a final time and her blonde angel erupted into shudders erupting a scream of pleasure. Lexa's fingers were trapped by Clarke's pussy, her free hand came down to steady Clarke's hips as she coaxed her through her orgasm.

Refusing to let Clarke fully recover, Lexa stilled her fingers but added her mouth again to clean up the sweet nectar Clarke had produced during her orgasm. She lapped at Clarke's pussy gently, ensuring she didn't miss a drop. Clarke began to squirm in response so Lexa curled her fingers that were still inside Clarke. This action caused Clarke to moan again. Lexa continued to lick at Clarke's pussy before removing her fingers and placing her tongue in their place. She pumped her tongue in and out of Clarke as her nose brushed Clarke's clit. She lapped at Clarke as if there was no tomorrow and lowered her own hand to touch her own needy clit. Seeing this as she moaned and grabbed Lexa by her hair, Clarke managed to speak.

"The fuck you don't Lexa Woods. As hot as it would be to watch you fuck yourself that is now my job. Turn your body around and sit on my face so I can make you feel as good as I do."

Lexa quickly did as Clarke said before resuming to suck her pussy. She reached blindly for the lube and began to lather her finger in it. She stopped with a moan as she felt Clarke's tongue drag through her folds. She was beyond aroused from making Clarke come and wouldn't last long. But Clarke would come first she would make sure of it. Lexa sucked Clarke's clit into her mouth before beginning to tease the tight bud of her asshole. Clarke's moan vibrated through Lexa's pussy causing more liquid to seep from her own body. Clarke began to use her fingers as well, pumping them in and out of Lexa as she continued to suck and lick her too. Lexa slowly began to finger Clarke's ass, entering until her knuckle hit. Clarke sobbed in response in pleasure and fucked Lexa harder with her fingers while using her other hand to rub circles on her clit. Lexa moaned wantonly and slowly pulled back out before pushing her finger back into Clarke. She sucked on her clit and used her other had to push four fingers into Clarke's pussy. She fucked Clarke with both hands and her mouth until she felt the blonde shudder harder than before. She hummed once around Clarke's clit and pushed on her g-spot and felt a strong gush of liquid by her palm. Clarke came and came, ripples running through her body as she tried to maintain enough sense to make Lexa fall over the edge as well. She curled her fingers a final time and used her teeth to bite down on Lexa's clit before feeling an equally strong gush of liquid hit her chin.

"Clarke! Fuck! Yes baby!" 

"Lexa don't stop fuck you feel so good inside me."

As the suffers of their orgasms subsided, they both slowed their movements and Lexa withdrew her finger from Clarke's ass causing the blonde to shudder some more. She removed her hand from Clarke's pussy which was absolutely drenched. Her own pussy clenched in response and she reached behind her to remove Clarke's hand before turning around to lie next to her.

Lexa gently wrapped her arm across Clarke's stomach and peppered her brow with kisses. Clarke hummed gently in response before grabbing Lexa by her hair and pulling her into a passionate kiss. Their tongues tangled again, this time with less urgency before Clarke flipped on top of Lexa, taking her by surprise.

"You were right when you said I would squirt harder than I ever had before but you my dear do not strike me as someone who normally does so as well." There was a teasing sound to the blonde's voice, eliciting a slightly embarrassed chuckle from Lexa.

"You are right, while I have made other women squirt, I never have myself. Guess you were better in bed than I had imagined."

"So you imagined this? Imagined us? I did too Lexa and I never want to have to imagine again. We only spend time with each other and we are practically a couple anyways. But before we get there, let's get you equipped to fuck me like there is no tomorrow." Clarke grinned as she grabbed the strap on before sliding down Lexa's body to slide the harness up her legs. Lexa lifted her hips to help Clarke adjust the harness properly as she took in the sight of Clarke's gorgeous rack covered slightly by blonde tendrils of hair. She was shocked by the next sight of Clarke wrapping her mouth around the dildo that was now attached to her body and sliding down inch by inch around it all the while looking Lexa straight in the eye. Clarke bobbed her head up and this time before sucking the dildo back in her mouth she plunged two fingers into Lexa. Lexa groaned in response, the sight of Clarke sucking her off even though it was a dildo was driving her mad. 

Satisfied that the dildo was ready for her and that Lexa was aroused enough to fuck her without abandon, Clarke released the dildo with a soft pop as she removed her fingers front Lexa's tight pussy. She moved up until she could position her centre over the dildo. As Clarke sank down onto the toy, she felt Lexa shudder in response. Using a hand to steady herself, she grabbed Lexa's breast, feeling her nipple pressing into her palm begging for attention. Clarke pinched Lexa's nipple as she began to move up and down, fucking herself on top of Lexa. Clarke began to moan as the dildo hit her most sensitive spots and she reached around to finger Lexa again abandoning her lover's breast for now. Lexa moaned and wrapped her arms around Clarke's back as she felt her pussy clench around Clarke's fingers. 

Looking up at Clarke, Lexa began pumping her hips in time with Clarke's movements to increase the glorious friction the dildo was creating. Clarke screamed in response and removed her hand from Lexa's pussy. She leaned forwards, grabbing Lexa and kissing her passionately. Lexa moved one of her hands to Clarke's clit and rubbed furiously as she continued to pound into the other woman with the strap on. Her muscles burned with effort and the dildo was rubbing deliciously on her clit as Clarke took every inch of it. Clarke moaned loudly before biting down on Lexa's shoulder as she shuddered in orgasm again. The bite caused Lexa to tumble over the edge as well, feeling Clarke coming on top of her and then getting bitten cause her to scream in pleasure. In he white light of orgasm, Lexa reminded herself to have Clarke bite her more often since the combination of pleasure and pain was one of her biggest turn ons. 

As they both slowed their movements when their orgasms subsided, Clarke opened her eyes to take in the sight of Lexa completely dishevelled, completely breathless and glowing with the after affects of her orgasm. The blonde noted her quivering muscles and the sight of Lexa below her caused her libido to flare again. She began to kiss Lexa again, first slowly then gradually picking up the pace before she stopped, removed the dildo from her pussy and repositioning herself on all fours in front of Lexa's face.

Lexa moaned in response to the sight of Clarke's pussy before her again. She was thoroughly impressed with her friend's stamina and she growled as she got the hint. Lexa rose to sit on her knees before she positioned the dildo at the entrance of Clarke's pussy.

Deciding she couldn't stand teasing, Clarke moved backwards, impaling her needy and soaked pussy onto the dildo. Lexa gasped in response and grabbed onto Clarke's hips before proceeding to pull the dildo out quickly and slam it back into her. She set a quickening pace thrusting in and out before slapping Clarke's ass, eliciting a sound somewhere between the word fuck and the moan of a woman who will never leave you for anyone else. Lexa continued to thrust into Clarke as she reached again for the bottle of lube. She quickly lubed two of her fingers and applied extra lube to Clarke's tight asshole. Slowly enough not to hurt but rough enough to feel fantastic, Lexa slid the tips of her fingers into Clarke's ass. All the while she continued fucking her from behind with the strap on, enjoying the sight of the dildo disappearing into Clarke's pussy. She pressed her fingers forward more and then began thrusting gently as she felt Clarke's muscles relax for her. Clarke slumped forward unable to hold herself up any longer. Lexa was fucking both of her holes and making her feel better than anyone else ever had or ever would. Sensing that Clarke was about to fall over the edge, Lexa used her free hand to rub circles on Clarke's clit as she double her efforts with her hips to make her fall apart completely.

Lexa was grunting with effort as Clarke moaned and screamed in pleasure. She shattered as Lexa said "Come for me now Clarke. I want to watch you come." Shudders racked her body after every single muscle in her tensed momentarily. Clarke screamed a silent scream as Lexa slowed her movements to coax her through her orgasm. Lexa came too at the sight of the beauty crumbling beneath her combined with the friction of the dildo on her clit that she enjoyed watching enter Clarke until Lexa's hips hit her ass. She knew that after Clarke she wouldn't be able to fuck anyone else quite the same since there was no one else she wanted to fuck.

As Clarke's breathing returned to normal, Lexa removed her fingers from Clarke's ass and slid the dildo out of her pussy causing one final moan to come from Clarke. She stood and removed the harness before pulling Clarke into another embrace. After recovering slightly, Lexa stood up to pull the covers back on the bed so they could rest. Clarke shuffled under the covers and Lexa followed. Wrapping their arms around each other with Clarke's head resting on Lexa's shoulder they drifted off to sleep.

Words of love would be saved for the next day but deep down both women knew they were in love and had been for a long time.


End file.
